They call me Mr Patch
by LordFrieza
Summary: Rated PG13 for some content. Dr. Gero is dead and his son still grives. But like his father he wants revenge. Revenge for the pain he has suffered. And now he is going to get it
1. Default Chapter

They Call Me Mr. Patch  
  
It had been 6 years since my father Died. I knew of him. My mother told me about the great army he had. How it was the strongest ever. And how one simpleton had crushed it. Father had known about me but didn't want to bring me in on his plans. I knew what they where. He had created various androids. Each one was incredibly powerful. 16 was the strongest of the traditional Androids. 17 and 18 where the strongest of the human base and Cell was the ultimate Bio android. I shouldn't have wanted revenge. I knew that it would be an awful thing to do. But no someone had to pay. My father may have been a bastard, but he didn't deserve to be destroyed like that.  
  
I left the night I decided to carry out my fathers plan. Mother was fast asleep and I gave little indication of where I was going. First I tracked down where the android known as 19 had been destroyed at. Granted he was a weakling. Even my studies of my father's designs told me that, but his ki drainer was important. When I found his head and arms I took them. The old designs that I had where unfinished. Ones that Father had thrown out, but I knew that each android had a complete diagram of themselves in their stored memory. I took this in perspective. Traveling to where Cell had been destroyed I found 16's CPU. I gathered this and then gathered what other information I could. Some samples of the Cell Jr.s still excested and I gathered it. My fathers lab was ruined as was his computer. But the old Red Ribbon Army Head Quarters was fine. I went there. Finding everything that I would need I begin my journey. Slowly I began to replace parts of my body. By combining 19's, 16's, and some of Cell's designs I began to create a new and more powerful being. With 19's Ki draining ability no attack could hit me unless it was physical. With 16's superior cybernetics my speed was increased a trillion fold. And with Cell's collection of powers my attacks varied.  
  
I would win this battle. I didn't care if it was Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, or the other 2 androids I would face first. No one would stand in my way. Rode Gero was going to surpass all that stood in his way! I didn't realize how much time had passed though. There had even been a thing called Majin Buu that nearly destroyed the world. He would have destroyed me if it had not been for the barrier I created. But even this being had fallen by the hands of my fathers enemies. I respected them for their power, but they had to die. They had caused my father's death and none of them would live to see another day.  
  
Slowly I finished the work. Looking in the mirror I looked like a monster. My once hansom face was stitched together. I had parts of me that looked like complete junk. But I knew their power. I had replaced my real eyes with the designs of 16's artificial ones. They where a million times better. As soon as I walked outside I picked up several life forms. The main one was Gohan. And it seemed that he had a little one. I decided to steal her away like he had caused my father to be stolen away from me. One thing from Cell I had learned was instant transmission. I got there and Gohan watched as his daughter was stolen right in front of him. He screamed at me and I smiled. "Call me Mr. Patch." I yelled at him. Before he ever reached me I had disappeared gone with his little girl. None of them could catch me. I was faster than light with instant transmission. I had gone far enough that he couldn't sense his child. And because I was an android now he couldn't sense me. This was perfect. I had improved on everything that my father had designed.  
  
I was faster and stronger than Cell could ever hope to be. I was even stronger than that Buu creature. At least I believed that I was. Still I wanted to test my abilities. To see how far I could go. Yet this gentleness inside of me from 16 ached for the child. Knowing that I had caused it harm by taking it from its father. I turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry. Your father will come. And I have a big surprise for him. Something that he will never forget." I told her. 


	2. Dealing with two of the Z fighters

The child watched me as I waited. When I would look into her eyes I could see fear. That made me feel both thrilled and remorse. Thrilled because it meant that I would have another edge over those that I faced, and remorse because it meant that I would forever be stuck like this. Vengeance needed to be served for father, but in its wake it had completely taken my humanity. As I thought about this I heard her cry again. I faced her and picked the child up. "What is the matter with you?" I asked. "Waaaa! Let me go home!" She cried. "I'm sorry but I can not allow that. You see I need to fight your father. He has done something terrible to me. Something that can never be forgiven and I must now face him." I told her. "Daddy would never do anything to anyone you lair!" She shouted at me. I thought about shutting her up perimently. But again the gentle side of me took over and would not allow it. I was meant to fight, but not to kill aimlessly. I let her down and looked at her. "What is your name child?" I asked. "Why should I tell you?!?!?!" She shouted the question. "Because child I can end your excestance here on this plain of reality." I told her knowing that I wouldn't do it. She cried softly and looked at me. "Pan." She answered.  
  
"Very good Pan. Your father did do something long ago. Long before you where born. And long before he met your mother I would wager. He caused my father to die. Perhaps he didn't do it himself, but he helped seal my father's fate. I can't forgive him for that." I told her. She looked at me and whimpered. "What happened to your face?" she asked me. "Well child I was once normal, but in order to revenge for my father I had to change my body. Give it new and better parts. I am faster, and stronger than your father. And stronger than your Grandfather Goku." I told her convinced of my own strength. "No one is stronger than my daddy. Mommy told me so." She said to me. I laughed. I couldn't help but see the humor in it. Granted Gohan had been strong enough to destroy Cell, but I was stronger than Cell in every way. No Gohan would meet his match now.  
  
As I waited I began to pick up the life energies of two individuals. These two where not Gohan. But they where strong. The first was Krillin. I could tell thanks to the files that I gained from 16. This little human was strong, but not nearly strong enough to make even a good workout. The other was the namek Piccolo. They landed not far from where I was. The first to spot me was the human. "No way it's that thing that got Pan!!!!" Krillin shouted. "I see him now." Piccolo said. Smiling I waited for one of them to come near me. Krillin got close and started for Pan. I waited and hit him hard enough to crush his ribs. He slammed against a tree and fell limp. Piccolo looked at what happened to his friend and came at me. I watched the namek power up enough to try and grab the child. When he got close enough I took his arm. I had heard screams before. And painful grunts. But Piccolo's scream was different. His was of pure pain. It made me smile to know that I caused this great warrior such discomfort.  
  
"Tell me Namek. Does it feel good having your armed ripped off? I would like to know. I would like to know if it is something that you would enjoy happening again." I said to him. He groaned and soon his arm regenerated. I expected this. But I had hoped it would have taken longer. "Let the girl go." He said to me. "No I wait for Gohan to get here. My fight is with him. I will destroy you later, but he is first." I told him hoping that he could take the hint. Instead he powered up again. This was getting tiresome. I put my hand through his stomach and watched him fall. His breathing changed and he seemed to get weaker. I knew that if they where searching for him they would know right now that he had fallen.  
  
This wasn't right. I wanted to destroy Gohan first, instead I had to settle for the Namek named Piccolo and the human named Krillin. I looked up in time to see a disk of pure energy flying toward me. The little human had gotten to his feet and was clutching his ribs. I smiled. I loved the idea that he wasn't dead yet. It meant that I would get to harm him more. I caught the disk and hurled it right above him cutting the tree in half. I watched as he scrambled out of the way of the falling tree. Smiling I appeared before him and picked him up. I held him and heard the sounds of his vertebra cracking under the pressure. I was too strong to even hold him. I decided to let him drop and heard the sound of his body thudding against the ground. "Marron, 18 I'm sorry." I heard him whisper. After that he fell completely silent. There wasn't even breathing coming from him. "Damn it" I said aloud. I was so angry at myself for killing my only source of real amusement at the time.  
  
I could hear the Nameks breathing slowing and soon it also stopped. "Well this is great. What am I to do now?" I thought to myself. My only source of entertainment was gone. Now it was me and the child. I couldn't bring myself to harm her and there was no other warriors around to face. I could take the battle to them, but I liked making them come to me. It was more fun this way. 


	3. The wrong Grand father came

As I waited for the others to come the child began to cry. I could hear her sobbing. I turned and looked at her for a moment. "What is the matter with you?" I asked. "You killed them and they didn't do anything to you.." She said as she cried. "Yes I did kill them, but they would have killed me if I didn't act. Besides they are some of the ones that helped in the death of my father." I said bluntly. "Who was your daddy?" She asked. I smiled a real smile for the first time. "My father was a genius. He created an entire army that was able to defeat every other army around. But your grandfather crushed it. He completely destroyed everything that my father worked for. So my father set out to get him for that. He created several androids that where super powerful, and then he created the ultimate life form called Cell." I told her. "I heard daddy talk about him. He said that he was strong, but they knew that he could be defeated." Pan said innocently. I couldn't help but like the child. Although she was frighten of me something inside made me like her. Enough so that I didn't even think of killing her now.  
  
I let her talk for a couple of hours and in that time I learned that she had been training with her uncle Goten. It seemed that Gohan had a brother and that caused a problem. I knew that the brother was going to fight me, but I had no reason to destroy him. Still this was nothing to concern myself about. As I listened soon I could hear the sounds of the night closing in and the sounds of someone approaching. I looked around and saw that it was a human and a strange looking one at that. He was dressed in an older set of clothes and he seemed to be angry. "Hey you!" He shouted at me. I stood there watching him wondering what this human wanted. "I said hey you! Damn it look at me! How dare you steal that child from her parents!" He shouted at me. I looked at him and shook my head. "It is none of your concern little man." I said. "The hell it isn't!" He shouted as he walked into the light. I recognized him now. This human was her other grandfather. How he had managed to track me down and get here unnoticed was beyond me. But his power was so low that he posed no threat. "I'm taking my grand daughter back to her mother and father!" He said as he rushed me. I let him hit me and watched his surprise. But instead of being frighten like I would have expected he tried to knock me out of the way again. "What you're doing isn't right!!!!" He shouted as he punched and kicked at me.  
  
After a few moments I became bored. I knew that I didn't want to kill him, but I didn't want to listen to this moron any longer either. So I flicked the side of this head hard enough to knock him out. When he fell I took some of the simple steal posts around and used them to tie him up. I laid him by his grand daughter. "There is your grand dad." I said as I waited for Gohan to show up. 


End file.
